Snowball Fight
by Lynn Jones
Summary: Arlua, Tania, Malcolm, Supai, and Shizuo are meeting in Ikebukuro the day after a snowstorm. Their plan is to get some sushi and relax, but a certain informant has other ideas. Rated for a bit of suggestiveness at the end.


**This is just a little winter fun with the Tech Support cast. I was bored and the wonderful Shan-kun suggested a snowball fight, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Arlua, Tania, Malcolm, and Supai belong to me. Izaya, Shizuo, Russia Sushi, and DRRR! In general do not belong to me.**

Izaya watched the small group standing outside Russia Sushi from the roof of a neighboring building, taking note of everyone's position. Arlua stood closest to the door, conveniently out of the danger zone for what the informant was planning. Shizuo and Tania, who were talking to the technician, were even more conveniently standing exactly in the center of aforementioned danger zone. Malcolm and Supai were on the edge of the danger zone, which could be good or bad, but Izaya was happy with the other people's placement, so he went ahead with his plan.

It had snowed heavily the night before, and Ikebukuro was coated in white. The snow was fairly deep – Arlua had been excited earlier when she told him it was a good four inches deep – but the technician hadn't let that stop her from coming to Ikebukuro to meet her friends. Izaya, of course, had taken one look at the way the snow was piled up and gotten an excellent idea, so he had hurried ahead of the technician to Ikebukuro to scout the perfect place.

On the street below, Arlua turned to go inside. Just as the others started to follow her, Izaya hurled several of his throwing blades at the snow piled on top of the round protrusion over Russia Sushi's door. The faint sound of metal in the air made Malcolm pause, but the others didn't notice anything was amiss until the blades hit their marks, dislodging the heap of sparkling white powder and sending it crashing down to the street…right on top of Shizuo and Tania.

The information broker smirked as he heard Shizuo's roar of surprise, accompanied by Tania's yelp. Malcolm had been a bit too slow – his pause when he heard the projectiles in motion had been just a fraction of a second too long – and received several good-sized chunks of half-melted slush to his head and shoulders, making the normally unresponsive bounty hunter tense and jump forward, which in turn made Izaya's smirk grow; it wasn't often that he managed to startle the emotionless high schooler into a reaction.

Supai, on the other hand, had been a step behind his friend and found himself caught by the avalanche. He yelled in shock and fury as the frozen water started to melt from the heat of his body, letting ice water soak through his hair to his scalp. Fortunately for him, his coat was waterproof, so he was mostly protected.

Tania and Shizuo weren't so lucky. The snowfall landed squarely on them, covering them.

_It seems there was more snow up there than I thought,_ Izaya mused, chuckling as the bodyguard roared again and broke free of the snow, the teacher following the path he left as he stomped out of the avalanche. Then the informant glanced around for Arlua. He found her standing in front of Russia Sushi's door, staring in what might have been surprise or amusement as her friends extracted themselves from the snow. Izaya smirked as he heard the confused shouts of passersby exclaiming over the potential causes of the sudden avalanche.

His victims, he noticed, were angry rather than confused. For a moment he wondered why. Then he caught the gleam of one of his projectiles in the sun. Supai had seen the metal and pulled the object out of the snow. He held it up now, showing the others.

_Ah. So they either already know it was me, or they'll figure it out as soon as Lu-chan sees that blade,_ the information broker thought with a grin. He saw Supai hand the blade to Arlua, then stoop down to the snow as Malcolm scanned their surroundings. Izaya, deciding his cousin must be looking for more blades, turned away.

Mistake.

Something icey and slushy and highly unpleasant sort of splattered on the back of his head. Izaya whirled, letting out a soft yelp, and saw another sparkling white, half melted projectile headed for him and instant before said projectile hit his forehead. The information broker spluttered and took cover, crouching low and trying to wipe the snow and ice away from his face.

_Supai wasn't looking for more blades…he was making snowballs!_ Izaya realized. Malcolm must have spotted him on his scan of the surrounding area without Izaya noticing that he had been seen. Izaya made his way into the building, still removing slush from his person, and debated which exit to use. Front was asking for trouble, but he wouldn't put it past Malcolm and Supai to be waiting at the back. His cell phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. It was a text from Arlua.

'Izzy, that was mean. But here's a tip anyway: they all went around to the back and left me to order the sushi, so you're good to come out the front.'

Izaya's smirk, which had vanished when he took a snowball to the face, returned as he went to the front door of the building and stepped outside. No sooner had the door closed behind him, though, then the largest snowball he had ever seen – so large that it should have been too big for anyone to roll, much less _pick up_ and _throw_ at him – slammed into him from the side.

The informant yelped and went down, buried in the ice and slush. He scrambled to dig himself out, emerging from the newly created snowbank just in time to see Arlua, who was still standing in front of Russia Sushi, toss a snowball in a glittering arc that ended on Tania's head.

Chaos reigned as Tania turned on her friend with a snowball of her own, only for Arlua to dodge, causing the now-wayward projectile to slam into Malcolm's chest, who in turn threw a snowball at his sister, which missed and hit Shizuo just as the bodyguard finished another monstrous snowball – though this one was small enough that it wouldn't bowl a person over if it hit them, Izaya noted sourly – which was promptly launched at the bounty hunter.

In moments, Arlua, Tania, Malcolm, Shizuo, and Supai were engaged in a full-blown snowball fight, with Supai a safe distance from the others, sniping them with smaller than usual ammunition that flew with incredible accuracy to hit legs, backs, heads, stomachs…wherever the younger Orihara thought his icy weapons would be most effective.

Izaya skirted the conflict, clothes completely soaked by the snow Shizuo had hit him with, since he hadn't worn a waterproof coat. The informant shivered a little. Getting hit by a giant snowball had _not_ been in his plan. Besides, everyone was supposed to be behind the building, not out front; Arlua had clearly stated that…

Izaya scowled and glared at the technician as he approached her. The technician had noticed his approach and removed herself temporarily from the fight. She smiled up at him innocently.

"Cold, Izzy?" she asked. He gave her a sour look.

"Actually, yes, I am, Lu-chan, thanks for asking. Can I trust you enough to tell you which of my Ikebukuro safe houses I'm going to to change, or are you going to help Shizu-chan and the others ambush me?" he inquired. She grinned apologetically.

"You deserved it," she pointed out. Then she shrugged. "I won't tell them where you're going, and I also got you some ootoro as an apology while you were still in the building and Shi was making that giant snowball," she added, holding out the Russia Sushi to-go bag. He took it, then leaned down and murmured in her ear.

"You know, Lu-chan, since it's your fault I'm so cold, you should really come back with me and help me warm up.~"

"Nice try," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Then she smirked. "But if you're that desperate for my company, I suppose I can drop by once everyone's done with the snowball fight, and we've had our sushi – which, by the way, we would have been done eating by now if a certain someone hadn't dropped and avalanche on Shi and Ani," she added pointedly. Izaya smirked a bit as he turned away.

"See you later, Lu-chan," he called over his shoulder before hurrying to the closest of his Ikebukuro bolt-holes – but not before one last snowball hit his back. The information broker sighed and continued without turning around to see who had thrown it.


End file.
